DAD, YOUR PAPERS!
by Rem Moonwalker
Summary: Eva had gone to visit her parents for two months and poor Sparda is stuck taking care of his two naughty sons! But when he need to leave to deal his job problem,the young twins destroyed his important paper works! Now what are they going to do? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DAD, YOUR PAPERS!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the trouble**

Lol this is my first time and I can't believe my first story turns out to be Dante and Vergil's childhood tale (They are nine years old in this story). Please don't be angry if you think my story is weird and stupid. I am going to do my best to make this story! Have a fun reading and please review! I don't own anything and DMC is belong to Capcom XD TTTT Enjoy!

On a typical and ordinary day, just as Sparda finished writing his story in his study room, he heard a knocking on the door and a soft voice coming from outside. "Dear?" It was Eva.

"Yes? The door wasn't locked, you can come in." Eva opened the door. "What is it, darling?" Sparda noticed the big smile on her face. A creepy and scary one. Years and times he spent together with her after sealing Mundus away had taught him an important experience, whenever Eva want something or up to something no good, he can tell it from the look on her face or from her actions.

"Well, Honeey… I'd been thinking of visiting my parents this month." Eva put on her best smile, it was even creepier than just now.

"I see. I don't mind I go with you? Maybe we can bring our children as well?"

"Oh noo, Honey…! I wanted to spend some times alone with my father and mother… and I'm leaving for two months. You can take care of the children…" T-A-K-E C-A-R-E O-F T-H-E C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N… The words buzzing inside Sparda's mind like flies. Last time Eva went out for a day, the twins had destroyed Eva's precious garden because they'd been working their rocket experiments and things didn't go well as they planned. Their rockets exploded the whole garden like if a small nuclear bomb had dropped on it. But when she came back, she had gone really MAD. Not to the children but to HIM. He prefers to fight Mundus and his demons again than taking care of those sons of Destruction and Trouble!

"So… when are you leaving?"

"Oh, tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" His voice echoes around the whole house. Dante was playing his ps2 station in his room while Vergil was doing his schoolwork. "Hey, Verge. Did you hear something like Dad's voice?" Because the sound volume of the ps2 station had set a little bit too high and Vergil swears he couldn't hear anything.

"No, it's probably you played your precious ps2 too much." Vergil turns around to face Dante and raised an eyebrow. "Dante, if I haven't made a mistake. We're going to pass up our Science Project and Mathematic tomorrow and you still haven't done anything yet."

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure about that?" Dante pulled out something alive and wriggling. It was a monstrous eater plant. It got no eyes and two legs, it has the same height as an ordinary dictionary. It senses that someone or something around beside its master (Dante), which appeared to be Vergil. The eater plant did not like Vergil very much so it hissed at him. "Ooo… Looks like little Becky doesn't like my dear big bro very much." Dante struggled to keep Becky wriggling out of his grip.

Vergil just stared at the monster plant. It was the ugliest thing… no… creature on Earth he ever seen. After some time, he managed to break his silence. "Dante, how the heck did you found this ugly creature?! I thought our Science teacher told us to bring something like butterflies, beetles or something else! Not something like that ugly creature!"

"Hey! The name is Becky!" Dante retorted. "Teacher says she wanted us to bring some rare plants if we can! And Becky is just fine for the subject!"

"Fine, fine! How did you found it anyway?!"

"Well, remember the rocket experiments we done last time?" Dante reminded Vergil.

"Hmm… Yeah, we blow Mother's garden up."

"Bingo! Becky is only a small and ordinary tree at that time. Our rocket experiments may have failed but I believe the explosion somehow turns it into a living, breathing Becky!" Dante explained and Vergil's eyes go wide.

"Then how come I couldn't see it after the explosion?!"

"Me too! I found Becky wriggled out from the earth when I tried to sneak out of the house at night."

"Impossible! What have we done? I thought I'd followed the instructions rightly! I still couldn't figure out the reason till now!" Vergil grabbed the list he had thrown it days ago from the dustbin.

"You did. But I don't." Dante grinned. "I thought if I added some more ingredients, the effect will be more powerful! And I also did the same thing to your rocket."

"What kind of rubbish you had added?!" Vergil bellowed at Dante.

"A couple of dead mice, a small cup of beer 'borrowed' from Daddy's… and… and…" He started to blush.

"And WHAT??!" Vergil yelled at him, he was boiling with rage. Because of Dante's 'great help', he ended up with a failed rocket experiment and a Becky in his room.

"Mom's… pink laced bra." Dante blurted out, his face turns as red as tomato. Vergil sweatdropped.

"Wha… what…? Mother's going to be upset and mad if she find out. Dante, where did you get this idea from, eh?! From another planet?!" Vergil tried to grab his twin brother's shirt but Becky bites his hand. "Oww!"

"Gees… Sorry. I promise I never, never, never do that again! Vergil, big brother… please… please don't tell Mom or Dad!" Dante looks at Vergil with his going-to-cry eyes.

The elder twin thought for a minute and grinned evilly.

"Okay, but you gotta promise me you'll do everything as I say. No more stealing my saving money, pizzas and my clothes. No more throwing paper planes, plates, knifes or something else when I'm not watching. No more stabbing me with something sharp when I was sleeping. No more dressing me with girl clothes or put Mom's make up on my face when I take a nap. No more taking pictures of me when I'm dressing or sleeping and sell the pictures to those girls from our school. No more catching me in the shower with your brand new digital camera and post it on YouTube. No more…" Vergil noticed Dante was almost half asleep, Becky suddenly escaped from his grip and ran out of the room. "And NO MORE ugly creatures like Becky in The House!! Wake up you stupid idiot!!!" Vergil dragged Dante out of the room by pulling his ear.

"OWW!!!! That's hurts!!!!!!!!!! You're mean, Vergil…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dante cried.

"And your mean Vergil wants you to catch that ugly creature back and killed it before Mother and Father find out!" Vergil shouted back. "Where the heck has it gone to?! Great, now we lost it!"

"The name's Becky! B-E-C-K-Y! And it's not ugly, it's a beautiful masterpiece!! It's my new pet!!!" Dante tried to defend his pet.

"Actually Dante, how did you manage to hide that thing until now? Surely you can't hide it under the bed all the time."

"Well, I hide it in the store room cos no one, even Mom would use it every time." Dante smiled. "Besides, Becky loves those mice in there. It can eat twenty mice a day!"

"Quit your nonsense and spilt out searching!" Vergil took a broom and walked off.

"Oh no, you're not really gonna kill poor Becky, aren't you?"

"Watch me, I will."

After waiting Vergil's gone out of his sight, Dante went to a sofa and whisper softly. "Becky, you can come out now. That mean old Verge is gone." Becky crawled out from the under and throw itself into Dante's arms. "Easy there, dude. I will protect you from that evil brother of mine. I need to find a new place for you soon, my room isn't safe now." Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You don't need to, because that thing is going to die! I knew I can't trust you to do anything!"

"Aww, Verge… Why can't you just let me keep poor Becky? I promise I'll take good care of it! Please? Double please? Come on man, don't be a meanie!" Dante pouted angrily.

"Mother would be freak out if she sees that! Besides I don't like that thing either!" Becky hissed at him as if it threatens to bite him again.

"You'll used to it soon, dummy! Are you gonna let me keep Becky or not? Vergil… please listens to your dear little brother this time. Please?" Dante spoke very seriously this time.

"… Okay, but I'm not gonna take any responsible if our parents find out." Vergil finally gave up. "That thing must sleep inside the closet at night, I'm not gonna let it crawl onto my bed and bite me." Dante leaped onto Vergil, causing him to fell down. "Oww!! What did you do that for?! Get away from me!!"

"Oh Vergil, I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" Dante hugged Vergil hard. "Here are the photos I took yesterday while you're not watching. I was going to sell to the girls tomorrow but now I changed my mind." He gave Vergil some photos of himself… dressing. Some are the photos of Vergil is sleeping without his shirt on (And his sleeping poses were enough to cause the girls to nose bleed or faint, even he was only nine years old! 00) "See you later, Verge!" Dante picked up Becky and run off before Eva came to see what happen.

"Man… I'm so going to kill that fellow…" Vergil crushes the photos and threw them in the dustbin. "I hope that ugly creature doesn't cause any troubles soon."

When it's time for dinner, Dante hides Becky in the closet. Becky always wanted to follow his master around but Dante was firm and insisted. So it stayed and waited for his master to bring some food back later. Eva told the twins about her visiting tomorrow.

"Oh, that's super!" Great! Mom's going for two months! I can have some real 'fun' now! Dante thought happily. But Vergil looked gloomy and unhappy.

"Aw Mother… Can't I come with you too? I don't want to stick with THIS… so often." Vergil glared at Dante.

"No, Vergil dear, you must go to school tomorrow. And you must look after your brother, even though he's gonna be a bit more mischief after I'm gone. I know you can do it and I trust you." Eva smiled. "And you too, Honey." She kissed Sparda passionately and he returns her an even more passionate kiss.

"OH YUCK!! THAT WAS GROSS!!!" Said the twins together.

"Blea……yuck! I think I'm gonna be sick! Fake cough" Dante quickly snatched away some meat. "I'm done!" He walks away quickly so that Eva couldn't see the meat on his plate.

"Me too! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!" Vergil quickly joined Dante.

In the twins' room, Vergil watched Dante feeds Becky happily. "Dante, are you really sure that you're gonna take him to school tomorrow? What if that creature tries to bite other students or the teachers?"

"His name is Becky, not 'that creature'! I will watch him carefully, I'm gonna make him become popular in the school."

"Yeah, whatever you want him to become. By the way, have you seen my Mathematic? I can't find it!" Vergil searched his drawers and his schoolbag.

"Oh, you mean this?" Dante held out a book, it has a scratch mark on it. "I haven't finished mine yet, so I borrowed. But just as I finished copying… Becky jumped up on my desk and makes a scratch on it…" He said in a small voice. "You're not gonna kill me for this, riiiiight…?"

Vergil just stared at Dante with burning flames in his icy blue eyes and his 'want-to-kill' level is increasing…

**Chapter 1 ended. **

Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me. I'm working on chapter 2 right now and I'm going to post it soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**DAD, YOUR PAPERS!**

**Chapter 2: Dante's 'fan', huh?**

I know Chapter 1 got a lot of grammar mistakes! But I am still learning my English and I need you guys to understand.  I'll study hard from now on!! I will change the grammar mistakes if I CAN find them! Ok, here's chapter 2. Enjoy reading!

The next morning before Eva sets off, she kissed her husband and the twins. "Dante, what on world is happening to you? Your cheeks are swollen and you're covered with bruises! Did you fight with your brother again last night?"

"No, Mom… Vergil bullies me… fake sniff" Dante pretended to cry. Last night was a horrible night. Vergil duct-taped him on the chair and gave him a great deal of beating, pinching and smacking. Dante managed to free himself this morning but when he just made his second step on the floor and he did a cartoony banana-peel slip because he accidentally stepped on a banana peel. Vergil had planned this last night before going to bed, he meant to 'torture' Dante once more if he managed to escape the chair! And now Dante wants to revenge!

"NO! He did those injuries on himself so that everyone would think I'm the one who done those to Dante and blame me!" Vergil argued. He glared at Dante and his eyes seem to say "If you keep on like this, I'm going to tell Mother it's you the one who stole her bra!" Dante understood his bro's meaning and kept silent.

"Boys, boys… Why can't you stop fighting each other just for a day, hmmn?" Eva folded her arms. "It's getting late now, hurry up or you'll be late for school." The twins quickly took their heels and ran off.

The boys reached to school just in time before the bell ring. Dante opened his bag to let Becky out. The two-legged eater plant sniffed around curiously and many students came crowded round Becky as they wondered what kind of this creature was.

"Guys, guys! Make way! He's mine!" Dante shoved a boy aside. "Whistles Come to Daddy, Becky!" But Becky smells a sweet scent just passed by, which appeared to be A GIRL. It begins to run towards the girl and tries to bite her skirt! The girl screamed loudly and tries to scare it away by her schoolbag. A boy came to her rescue. He uses a spade and hits Becky as hard as he could. But Becky wasn't hurt by this attack, before it could attack the boy back, Dante stepped forward and caught it. "Man, you'd been quite a naughty boy! Behave yourself or no Verge's pizza for supper tonight!"

"Hey! I'd told you not to steal my pizza yesterday!" Vergil growled. "Or do you want me to tell Mother…"

"No, no, no! Just kidding! You don't need to be…" Vergil just glared at him seriously. "So serious…" Dante muttered.

"I suggest you should lock that thing in a cage or it'll cause troubles like just now!" Said the boy with the spade, he doesn't like Becky very much because of its look and the way it behaved just now.

"I agree with Cyril. Who knows THAT horrible creature might even eat our hair! I hope Pinky doesn't eat fingernails!" A naughty looking boy taunted Dante.

"The name's Becky, you stupid idiotic lame-looking bad-breathing brainless freaky wacko moron!" Dante growled. "But I'm sure Becky loves to eat people like you. Right, Becky? Wanna to try 'something' new?!" He grinned at the naughty boy, who's starting to get nervous. But Vergil snatches Becky away by holding its head tightly and throws it into a small cage. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! And where the heck you got this cage from!"

"Oh, from the science lab. You can have Ugly back when school's over, now let's go." Vergil pulls Dante's hair.

"Owww! OwwwWW!! OWWWW!! Not the hair!! NOT the HAIR, you MEANIE!!!!!!!" Dante howled in pain. "And the name's Beckyyy….!!! Not Ugly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need him back before the third lesson!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll 'take good care' of it." Vergil gives the small cage a violent shake. "Right, see how KIND of your's master's BIG BROTHER is! Huh, Ugly?!" Dante tries to snatch the cage from Vergil but failed. "Nice try, Dante. But you're not good enough!"

"Grr…"

When school's over, Vergil hands the cage over to a VERY pissed off Dante. "Aw, what's the matter, little bro? Not having a good day?" Vergil taunted.

"… I can't believe Teacher gave me a red mark! What's wrong with Becky anyway? She doesn't need to freak out that much when she saw Becky!" Dante grumbled.

"Well, your new pet is very ugly and there're no such plants in this world got two legs and a big mouth with jaws…" Before Vergil could finish his sentence, Dante ran across the road and…

"HEY, LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled. Tyres screeched, a car honked loudly and OOF! A girl was shoved roughly to the ground. By Dante Sparda.

"Oww… What happened?" The girl groaned and felt for any broken bones in her body. "OMG! He'd been run down by car!" She gasped as she saw Dante lying on the ground with a line of tyre mark traced on his white shirt.

"Oohh… My stomach hurts… Darn that inconsiderate driver did not even stop!" Dante fumed, he was trying to get up. "I hope my stomach doesn't have internal bleeding!"

"That wound will heal up quickly, you're lucky because you're a half demon." Vergil came forward and held out his hand.

"Yep…" Dante rubbed his stomach as he gets up. "Yo, babe! You're okay?"

"Well… I'm okay… Thanks…" The girl smiled weakly. She looked fine but still shaken. "Are we from the same school?" She realized the three of them were wearing the same school uniform.

"Huh? Yea……ah… I'm Dante and this pansy is my ever so SERIOUS big brother, Vergil." Dante was punched on the left cheek by Vergil. "Oww!"

"Um, my name is Mille…"

The next day, before assembly, the twins were talking with some guys and a familiar female person went up to them. Of course, it was Mille.

"Here, I want you to take this." She handed a lunchbox to a surprise Dante. "I'm grateful to you saving my life just now and I want to show my gratitude." The boys stared at Dante in amazement, except Vergil.

"Well, well, well, what's this? Food for our Mr. Dante and none for us!"

"Wow D, since when you'd start having good lucks with women?!"

"Yeah! How come we don't get any? C'mon man, teach us how to woo a girl!" They jeered at Dante but he ignored them.

"Mille, are you all right?" Dante asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I'm serious!"

"Wow! Looks like my little bro's got himself a fan!" Vergil teased.

"Look Mille, it's really okay." Dante was already embarrassed. "It was just lucky that I was there to push you out of the way."

"Dante, I know we'd just met. But PLEASE accept my gift!" Mille still wouldn't give up and Dante has no choice but to accept. The boys were a bit of jealous but they are trying not to giggle. Vergil was smirking.

Times passed quickly and … RINGG!!! When the school bell rang for the end of the school session.

"How's our macho hero today?" Vergil teased Dante again when Dante met him at the canteen.

"Oh, Dante, my dark knight in shining armor…" One of Dante's friends whined in a high-pitched voice. "Will you save my life if there're demons trying to hurt me?" He mimicked a damsel in distress, everyone was sniggering by now.

"Is she around here?!" That was the first thing that exasperated Dante asked when he met them at the canteen.

"What's the matter, Dante? You look like a hunted prey." They giggled, knowing well what'd happened.

"It's that Mille!" His younger twin threw his hands up in frustration.

"We thought you like her!"

"No way! Now she's taking charge of my life! Do you know what she did?" And even before anyone could answer, he said. "She cleared out my desk and threw away all my tricks, even the stink bombs that I was going to break in a fat boy's pants. Then she told tales to Teacher that I did not do my schoolwork! She arranged flowers on my desk and tried to spray her stinking perfume on me. Now I look like a sissy with daisies on my desk and smelling like a flower!" Dante screwed up his face in disgust.

"He's right, I'd saw everything." Vergil could not help but smiled, usually he never smiles. "She's a great tool, I can just sit back and watch the fun everyday from now on."

"WTF?! EVERYDAY?! I rather off DEAD straight away!" Dante yelled madly. "I'm going home before she hunts me down like a prey! I'm gonna skip school tomorrow so that she can't find me and forget about me!"

"Shameless, Dante, shameless. You're a half demon and she's only a mere human!" Vergil muttered under his breath.

"What? You're skipping school tomorrow? What about your big bro, V? He might tell your daddy and he'll fry you like pancake!" One of them asked.

"Uh, Verge?" But his elder twin just hummed a little tune and pretended not to hear. Dante had asked him more than fifty times until they reached their home. "Come on, man! Stop acting deaf!"

"For the last time, my answer is still N-O, no! I promised Mother to take care of a brat before she leaves! And PLEASE, stop your nonsense! I need some peace, you know!" Vergil was about to open the door, but Dante blocks the way. "Hey, I'm gonna sleep outside the house with you tonight!"

"Vergil, I…"

"Dante, you're hurting my prides by making me say please by again and again! My answer is still NO!" Interrupted his big brother. He shoved Dante aside and opened the door. Suddenly, a smoke is coming out from the kitchen. "Cough Ugh! What on world…?!" Vergil groaned. "Father? Father, are you okay?" He shouted. When the smoke faded away a little, Sparda came out from the kitchen. With Eva's floral apron?

"Man whore! I like that new look, Dad!" Dante exclaimed, forgetting about just now. "Uh, where does the smoke come from…? Don't tell me… you're cooking?"

"What? Since when you could cook?" Vergil asked.

"Ever since my life went on line, my boy." Sparda explained.

"Okay Dad… But I wouldn't eat it, not even a touch!" Dante wrinkled his nose, he was staring at the burnt food. "Man, its stink!"

"Yeah, I agree! I rather eat out than eating your cooking!" Vergil agreed.

"Boys…" Sparda gave his sons an evil glare. The Sparda twins sweat dropped.

"Uck! Man, this is life torturing! Becky, I admire you! You can eat those mice in the storeroom everyday and I have to eat Daddy's cooking! Sob Why me?!" Dante clutched and pulled Vergil's shirt. After their unforgettable dinner, of course!

"Stop clutching my shirt, you big baby! You're tearing it off!" Vergil snarled.

"Humph! What a mean old person you are! I'm surprise you can eat Daddy's 'cooking' without any emotion, are you having a fever or something? Here, lemme see your tongue."

"Oh will you leave me alone and play with your Ugly?! Can't you see I'm trying to do my schoolwork?" Vergil slapped his forehead.

"But Vergeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… I'm kinda boring! Can't you at least suggest me to do something? Please?" Dante kept nagging his brother.

Getting impatience and mad, Vergil turns to face his brother with flames in his eyes. "You have 3 seconds to leave this room before I kill you. 1… 2…" Dante quickly picked up Becky and ran out of the room. "Finally…" Dante came back in the room again.

"Uh, Verge? Can you keep another secret? Remember I'm skipping school tomorrow?"

"OUT!" Vergil's voice echoed around the house.

"Gee, Vergil doesn't need to be so mad…" Dante mumbled. "Luckily Dad's in his study room or he might see Becky!" He rubbed his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry. I better sneak into the kitchen when everyone is sleeping!"

In Sparda's study room, he received a call from his editor from England (He's an author). "What do you mean posting it by myself? I got two children to take care of or my wife will kill me!"

**Chapter 2 ended.**

Well? Am I improving my grammars? Review pls! And continue reading if you want to know what is gonna happen next! 


	3. Chapter 3

**DAD, YOUR PAPERS!**

**Chapter 3: It's your entire fault, dummy!**

Sorry for taking so long. Have fun reading.

"Come on Sparda, you can hire a babysitter to look after them. Anyway postmen can't be trusted by these days, those damn things always delivered the wrong goods whenever I need them to deliver something important to other people. Uh… Hello? Are you listening to me? HELLO?!"

A babysitter huh… thought Sparda in his deep thought. He had lost counts of how many babysitters had been scared away by his twin sons a few months ago. The last time, they scared the freak out of the babysitter with a demon head or maybe a zombie's hand (It's alive and wriggling)… Hmmn… or maybe the little green snake Dante bought home days ago or the feisty dog Vergil found… Sparda was deep in thought and his editor starts to become VERY annoying and impatient.

"Mr. Sparda, are you THERE?!" His loud voice snapped Sparda out of his deep thought. "Listen here, I really need you to deliver that project to me… Just for ONCE! PLEASE! Please come here (England) after three days and you better try not to be late or you'll get into a really… really big trouble!!!!!!!"

After the long talking with his editor, Sparda slammed the phone down and sighed. Suddenly a noise from outside interrupted his deep thoughts.

"Dante, give me back! The pizza's mine!"

"Make me!"

"IT'S MINE!!!!!!"

"I don't see your name written on it!"

"It is!"

"Whatever but I'm still taking it!"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! YOU BRAT! Take that, you dork!"

"OW! You throw a knife at me?! Eat this! Punch Vergil"

"Yeowch! That's hurt! You pig-brained fellow! Punch Dante"

"Owww! You mean old pansy! Try to punch Vergil but missed"

"Ha ha, you miss! Eat this! And that! Punch Dante even more harder"

"Ouch! I'm TELLING DADDY!"

"Go ahead, stupid."

"I'm not stupid, Stupid!"

"Oh yeah?! Let's war!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!!!!!!!! More crashing sounds can be heard. Feeling impatience, Sparda went downstairs and found his two boys were fighting in the kitchen. They were throwing knifes, plates and other things they could find. Then Dante devil triggered and pounced at Vergil and bites his left leg. Becky had gone to their bedroom to hide long ago.

"OWWW!!!!! No biting!!!!!!!!" Vergil also devil triggered. He grabbed Dante and threw him on the floor. Hard. "Ha! Take that, Loser!"

"Growl Shut up!" Both of them run at each other. Before they could slam together, they found themselves couldn't move and being lifted high.

"So, will you two kindly stop your childish fighting over a pizza for a while and take a look around?!" Sparda bellowed. The living room was in a great mess (I don't need to explain, huh?).

"It's his fault! That pizza's mine!"

"No, it's mine! He's telling bullshits!"

"No, I didn't! He did!"

"Silence!" The whole house was quiet. "Sighed What am I gonna do now? I'm leaving for England after three days and I can't imagine what will happen to the house when I'm gone!"

"What? You're leaving too? That's great!" Dante cheered happily.

"Father, please take me with you and leave Dante here all alone."

"Vergil, have you forgotten you'd promised your mother one thing before she leaves? Besides, I really can't take both of you along. I'm afraid I have to call a babysitter to look after you." The Sparda twin's eyes nearly popped out.

"YOU CAN'T! We can take care of ourselves!" Vergil protested.

"Yeah! Anything but calling a babysitter! You can't do this to your dear, cute and adorable sons, RIGHT?!" Dante added.

"Yeah right, but my decision had been made." The twins gasped.

"So… Dad… How long you will be coming back?" Dante asked.

"Hmmn… Maybe a week or two." Dante got a shock that he sat down suddenly on a sofa that wasn't there. Vergil got a shock too, but a very unpleasant one.

"A week or TWO? That long?!"

"And as your punishment for fighting and breaking things in this house, both of you are going to clean up the mess tomorrow after your school's over!" The twins didn't say anything, they just glared at each other with hatred.

Two days had passed… The twins decided to cheer up a bit, now they were playing outside the house. They suddenly spotted a tall tree not far from their house. Vergil tried to climb the tree but Dante pull him down before he could climb higher.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Go and find another one, you big moron!" Vergil yelled furiously.

"Shut up, I saw this tree first! So it's mine!" Dante growled. Both of them climb up and sat down a big branch. "Hey, get off!" He tries to push Vergil off but end up a punch on the face. "Oww!" Suddenly Dante lost his balance and fell off from the tree. THUD!!! "Yeowch! DAD! VERGE PUSHED ME OFF FROM THE TREE!"

"Serve you right." Vergil smirked. Sparda was sitting on a bench nearby, reading a book. He ignored the twins and continues his reading. Feeling grumpily, Dante climbs up again.

"Hey, did you see that caterpillar on that leaf?"

"Ew, it's ugly!"

"Not as ugly as Ugly." His elder brother muttered.

"Hey! Stop insulting Becky!" Dante hissed. He pulls Vergil's hair.

"Get lost!" He threw the caterpillar at Dante. To avoid the caterpillar fell onto his shirt, Dante dodged. And THUD!!!!…

"YEOWCH!!!! DAD!!!! VERGE THREW A BUG AT ME AND I FELL OFF FROM THE TREE AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Sparda just sighed.

"Get up here, Dante." Vergil smirked. Before his younger brother could climb up again, he jumps to another branch (It's quite far away).

"Wow, I didn't know you can fly! Even Dad taught us how to, I can't even leave the ground for a sec! Come on, teach me how to fly!" An evil idea went though Vergil's mind.

"Well you can put your hands up and jump off! That's easy!" And again… THUD!!!!!

"YEOOWCHH!!!!! DADDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! VERGE TRICKED ME!!!!! HE TOLD ME TO PUT UP MY HANDS AND JUMP OFF SO THAT I CAN FLY AND I FELL OFF THE TREE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha, I didn't know you're too stupid to believe me." Vergil laughed, jumping off the tree.

"Muttered some bad words … Vergil and Dante Sparda, get into the house straight away… right now…" The twins quickly obeyed.

In the middle of the night, Vergil turned over in bed. He couldn't hear Dante's usually irritating snoring sound coming beside him. Huh? He's not there. Bah… He probably sneaked into the kitchen again… He thought. Suddenly he felt his stomach rumble. Vergil thought about how yummy a glass of hot milk would be. He moved out from under the covers and went downstairs. He saw Dante was sitting on the floor, he was arranging some photos.

"What are you doing?" His voice broke the silence.

"Huh? Humph Oh it's you, Verge. Your little brother is going to sell these and make a bunch of money in school. Wanna TAKE a look?" Dante passes one to his elder brother. Vergil was horrified. He was not wearing his shirt and a towel hanged around his neck in the photo! Dante must have taken this when he was not looking… AGAIN! "This one might sell a lot! I'd post some on E-bay already…" A blade went though his head. Vergil had taken one of his father's swords from the walls, Yamato and stabbed Dante's head.

"I'd told you to stop messing with me! Now you're dead!" Vergil pulls Yamato out and tries to strike again. Dante was quick at dodging, he also grabbed one of Sparda's swords, Rebellion.

"Man, this one is quite a bit of heavy!" Dante groaned.

"Take this!" Five or six ice swords appeared beside Vergil and started to attack Dante. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson this time!"

"Buzz off, dude. You think you can teach me a lesson with those lame ice swords?" Dante dodged and made a quick slash at Vergil.

"Oh yeah? Then try to dodge this!" Vergil did a flying kick at Dante and knocked him down. Dante fell onto a table and set a big envelope flying into the air. The big envelope fell into the fireplace, with a log of wood burning there (Dante had lighted it a while ago) and the fire quickly overpowered it. Dante's face immediately turned pale. Inside that envelope… was his Dad's important paper works! He heard that his Dad is going to take these with him to England! If they were destroyed by fire completely, Papa Sparda is gonna kill him and hang his head on the wall! He quickly stormed into the kitchen and bought a pail of water out. "Dante, what happened?"

"Shut up and help me if you don't want to be killed by Dad! Thanks to you, that thing inside the fire was Daddy's important paper works! He's gonna need these for his trip to England!!" Dante growled, splashing the water onto the fire.

"WHAT?!" Vergil quickly reached out his hands to take the big envelope, not caring for the fire burns his both hands. Sparks were flying everywhere. He'd forgotten the rumble in his stomach and the anger just now…

"Well, well? Anything burned from the inside?" Dante asked nervously. Vergil blew off the fire on the envelope, but it was too late. The envelope was burned off completely and the papers from inside were kinda… "Oh no…"

"It's your entire fault! You're the one who started this!" Vergil cried.

"Hey! Who's the one who kicked me?" Dante frowned.

"And who's the one who took my photos and planned to sell them in school?"

"It's your fault and you're going to take responsible for this incident!"

"No, you are!"

"YOU ARE…!!!!!!" Vergil quickly covered Dante's mouth.

"Ssh! Not so loud or Father might hear our quarrel! Okay… Let us both calm down… We are going to take responsible."

"Removed Vergil's hand WE? What do you mean 'we'?!" Dante mocked Vergil and Vergil just slapped him. "Ow! What the…"

"Shut up and listen to me! We're the one who cause this accident and we must do something or Father might get into a big hot soup!" Vergil sounded VERY seriously and Dante starts to feel guilty.

"So… then… what are we going to do?" Dante scratched his head.

"We are going to…"

**Chapter 3 ended.**

I'm really sorry for taking so long. My computer was attacked by virus a few days ago! Now, what are the twins gonna do next?! READ IT AND FIND OUT!


End file.
